User blog:Garr9988/First Artifact Contest!
HI! I was inspired by "Affectos" to create an artifact "contest", where I write a list of items for you, the wonderful people in Internetland to make into artifacts! P.S. to "Affecttos", I hope you don't mind. *A handheld microphone *A cigar box *A metal cup (also known as a tankard) *A pewter plate *A pair of glasses *Red curtains *An Olympics discus *A fedora *An umbrella *A small candle I know you'll give some good artifacts! Thanks in advance! I might update with the winning artifacts an their creators in it, also like "Affectos". Winners! I loved everyones' artifacts, and I couldn't exclude any of them, so here they are! Handheld Microphone #1: Neil Patrick Harris' Microphone - Created from Harris' many roles as a fictional character with the ability of musical "mind control". When sung into, everyone inside radius of singer's location (i.e. if in the Warehouse, the entire Warehouse is the radius because it isn't in a city. If in, say, Panama City, FL, everyone in that city but no farther) can only sing the song the microphone's user sings. When that song is over, everyone affected sings everything they say, but not an actual song. Microphone also greatly improves user's voice. Downside - Those affected uncontrollably sing and dance under the user's command until the song is over. User becomes obsessed with controlling the world with their song. Note: Can only ''be neutralized by either a high pitch (like from the Goblet of Severan and the Supersonic Symbals), or a better singer than the microphone's user singing into the microphone. Handheld Microphone #2: '''Harry Caray's Handheld Microphone - '''Used in every single Chicago Cubs game that Harry Caray broadcast - Stolen after he passed away - PROS: CONTROL A CROWD(able to speak at a whisper and everyone hears you as if you are in their head) CONS: WORST LUCK EVER(because the cubs haven't won the World Series. Umbrellas #1 & #2: 'Gene Kelly's Umbrella' - Used during the famous pole twirl scene, when opened, it make the user enlightened, but summons a rainstorm that won't quit until the umbrella is closed. 'Gene Kelly's,''' Donald O'Connor's, Debbie Reynolds' Umbrellas - 'The actual umbrellas used by Gene Kelly, Donald O'Conner and Debbie Reynolds in the filming of Singing In the Rain - Misplaced after filming(were shipped to the Smithsonian but never made it) - When all three come together it will make the sun shine through the rain. When they are opened, rain or shine, rain begins to fall and a heightened sense of euphoria is felt by the holder encompassing them to sing in the rain. Small Candle: 'Nancy Etticoat's Candle - Burning the candle increases the user's popularity, but causes them to shrink. If the candle is alight long enough, the user could theoretically disappear. Pewter Plate: Edward the Black Prince's Pewter Plate '''- Famous for wearing black armour into battle when holding the plate any part of your body that is covered in black will become empowered for instance if you were wearing a black hat you would become smart or if you were wearing black pants you would be able to run fast /downside if used for to long the items of clothing affected will turn into unmovable armour. Metal Cup (Tankard): '''Ramesses II's "Travel Mug" - Ramesses took it with him to the Battle of Kadesh - After Ramesses lied to his people about how decisive the victory was against the Hittites (it was one of the worst losses in Egyptian history), he drank from the cup, and the cup absorbed his lying ability from his mouth. Pros: Whoever drinks from the cup will for a certain amount of time be able to say any lie believably, no matter how far-fetched it sounds. Cons: After the time limit has run out, the person who drank from the cup will lose his credibility of telling the truth, even though people will still believe the lie he/she told. Cigar Box: Fidel Castro's Cigar Box - 'His personal travel cigar box - lost on a diplomatic trip to the white house - PROS: Cigars never go bad(includes weed and tobacco) CONS: Think you are top dog (want to fight the world.) Olympics Discus: 'The Bronze Discus from the Discobolus Statue - 'snagged in Greece-the discus absorbed the athletic energy from the statue. Pros: whoever pics up the discus gains incredible athletic prowess. Cons: slowly turns the user into bronze in a attempt to recreate the statue that was lost. Fedora Hat: 'Lee Travis's Fedora: Worn by the Original Crimson Avenger, the first mystery men of the 1940s. While renown for his twin colt pistols, he managed to evade most attacks with the help of his black fedora. Increases the agility and durability of the wearer, and incites the user to track down crime. Currently stored in the Schuster-Lee Sector of the Warehouse. Red Curtains #1: David Copperfield's Curtains: Used in his disappearing acts. When one curtain is placed over an object (or human), they will vanish and re-appear under the other one. Essentially a transporting artifact. If both curtains are covering someone, the objects (the curtains) swap places. Red Curtains #2: Alfred Nobel's Curtains - Nobel used them in his house in Sweden during the winter. Because Sweden doesn't get sunshine for roughly 6 months of the year, the curtains manage to block the sun completely from entering a room when put on a window. A person standing in the area which the curtains blocked sunshine will start filling their heads with knowledge, figuring out scientific formulas that no one has thought of yet, but will lose the knowledge once they step out of the affected area. Glasses: John Lennon's Glasses - Make you sing very well but after a few days of wearing them, the user gets killed by a invisible bullet. side note: anyone who hear you sing will be hypnotizes until the user takes them off. As promised, I will post these artifacts on the Database Wiki and give credit to their creators. Thanks! Category:Blog posts